


Lovekills

by akxmin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Rimming
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin
Summary: Último año de preparatoria, un nuevo estudiante, tensión sexual. Pero qué puede resultar más conveniente para Akashi Seijuurou, quien acaba de descubrir que su peor pesadilla tiene nombre.One-shot. Rakuzan!Nash.También en Wattpad y Amor Yaoi.





	Lovekills

**Author's Note:**

> Deben entender que este es mi primer fic NashAka ¿? (lo acabo de inventar, déjenme), por eso mismo, daré mi advertencia del OoC sin sentido alguno, aún contando con el hecho de que él único presente aquí, será Oreshi, no Bokushi. Y bueno, creo que eso es lo único relevante, además de que aquí Nash no será tan hijo de puta xD. ¡Espero que les guste! (lo que no creo).

 

Mi último año de preparatoria había comenzado y estaba más que ansioso de que se pasara rápido y me convirtiese en un adulto responsable de una vez por todas. Me arrepentiría de pensar eso durante un buen tiempo; sin embargo, no dejaba de ansiarlo. Pero lo que no sabía yo es que ese año se demoraría una eternidad en transcurrir, porque después, a un mes de comenzar mi último año de preparatoria, mi peor pesadilla pondría su pie por primera vez en nuestro salón de clase.

Lo vi desde el último pupitre del aula; no compartía con nadie mi banco, simplemente escogí estar solo para así no desconcentrarme y poder obtener las calificaciones —perfectas— que necesitaba para la universidad a la que quería ir luego de mi graduación. La profesora interrumpió su clase de ciencias biológicas y se giró hacia la puerta cuando escuchó los dos suaves golpecitos. Todos nos giramos, y allí comenzaron a escucharse los murmullos, cada comentario, cada chillido, cada maldición. Yo, personalmente, me quedé sin palabras. No tenía exactamente qué decir con lo que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta. Era como si me hubiese quedado mudo sólo por haberlo observado. Hipnotizado, esa era la palabra que más acertaba en esta situación.

Tenía un cabello espléndido, de color platinado, brillante. Unos maravillosos ojos verdes, que me dejaron como tonto durante pocos segundos, si, lo hicieron. Tenía un rostro serio, de facciones sólidas y bien remarcadas, un rostro bastante firme. Su uniforme escolar era similar al que todos llevábamos puesto, pero a él le sentaba cien millones de veces mejor. La camisa gris arremangada hasta los codos, dejando ver sus tatuajes, la chaqueta ajustada a su cuerpo —arremangada también—, la corbata negra suelta por debajo del mismo y los pantalones más ajustados del mundo.

No podía quitarle la mirada de encima. Y por la misma situación estaban pasando mis compañeras de clase. Los chicos, en cambio, maldecían o se preguntaban cómo había llegado un tipo así a esta institución, a nuestra clase. El recién llegado no prestó atención a nada de lo que se decía dentro del salón, simplemente se quedó allí hasta que la profesora le indicó que se adentrara a la clase. Él cerró la puerta detrás de sí y caminó hacia la profesora sin ninguna expresión especial en su rostro, sólo serio.

—Supongo que eres el chico nuevo —comentó la profesora en dirección al recién llegado. Él asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Quieres decirnos tu nombre y de dónde vienes? También puedes contarnos cómo has llegado aquí. Anda, preséntate con libertad.

—Soy Nash Gold Jr. —comenzó a decir con seriedad, mirando a la clase, como analizando el panorama. Hundió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, se encogió de hombros y suspiró—. Vengo de América. Mis padres tienen un trabajo peculiar y estuvieron obligados a dejar la ciudad por asuntos laborales. Tuve que trasladarme aquí a Kyoto rápidamente, porque aún estaba a tiempo de conseguir beca en alguna institución antes de que cancelaran todas las comprobaciones, así que la primera institución que me solicitó el pase fue esta. Y aquí estoy.

Una de todas mis compañeras de clase alzó la mano, muy alto y con mucho esmero. La profesora sonrió y le otorgó la palabra. Ella se colocó de pie. El chico nuevo la miró sin expresión alguna, pero sin embargo, parecía esperar que ella hablara.

—¿Tienes novia? —preguntó seductoramente.

La clase estalló en risas. Mi compañera no se avergonzó, sino que miró fijamente al tal Nash durante todo momento. La profesora obtuvo un mapa de colores en su rostro, nunca se esperó que una de sus alumnas llegara a hacer una pregunta tan personal. Me sentí curioso por su respuesta. El recién llegado ladeó la cabeza y parpadeó lentamente.

—No —respondió serio. No hizo ninguna mueca para mi compañera, simplemente respondió la pregunta, como tenía que ser, ¿verdad?

—¿Y no te apetece tener una? —preguntó una vez más y él alzó una ceja. Ella se rió nerviosa—. Quiero decir, es que a todos nos extraña que semejante hombre esté solo. ¿No te parece que–?

—No me apetece estar con una chica —repuso Nash, incluso más serio que antes.

Mi compañera abrió los ojos y se quedó estupefacta. Bueno, en realidad, casi toda la clase se encontraba de esa manera. Nash simplemente respondió sus preguntas y no dio indicios de nada. Tampoco expresó alguna clase de agrado con ella, sólo hizo lo que hizo. La profesora reaccionó luego del violento sonrojo, indicándole a Nash que tomara asiento.

—Puedes tomar asiento… —dijo ella, observando al chico nuevo fijamente para recordar el apellido que había dicho minutos antes.

—Gold —terminó la oración por ella—. Nash Gold para más comodidad, profesora.

Sin esperar a que la profesora dijese algo más, él se dispuso a escoger un asiento mientras pasaba junto a los pupitres. Recibió miradas curiosas, como también envidiosas y desinteresadas. Hasta que se detuvo y escogió su asiento.

—Oh, pero qué buena elección —sonrió la profesora. Tragué saliva y me encogí de hombros, preguntando en silencio por qué me tenía que suceder esto a mí—. Akashi Seijuuro es realmente el mejor compañero de clase que pudo escoger para tomar asiento junto a él. Bienvenido.

Nash no dijo nada, ni siquiera me miró. Sólo se dedicó a prestar atención a la clase de ciencias biológicas y a tamborilear insistentemente sus manos contra sus muslos. Tenía ritmo y unas manos realmente increíbles, pero no tendría que haber notado aquel detalle y tomarlo como ejemplo para nada. Sin embargo, no pude evitar desviar la mirada y echarle un vistazo a cómo sus manos se movían con agilidad.

Nash era el compañero de clase más callado que había tenido desde todos mis años como alumno. No sabía cómo explicar que a él no parecía llamarle nada la atención, sino que sólo estaba allí, fingiendo que sus muslos eran una clase de redoblantes o algo por el estilo. No cambiaba de expresión nunca, siempre estaba serio. Y no dejaba de pasarse la mano por el cabello, peinándose un poco más aunque no le hiciese falta, o de acariciarse el cuello con las dos manos, soltando un suspiro bajo. Su aroma tan varonil llegaba a embriagarme, Nash utilizaba una loción masculina excelente, me dejaba atontado.

Y los días transcurrieron así.

Nash no tenía relación con nadie; todos se acercaban a hablar con él y simplemente, él tenía asuntos más interesantes por los cuales preocuparse. Siempre me hacía a un lado de la divertida charla con mi grupo de amigos para verificar si él finalmente había encontrado a alguien interesante con quien hablar. Incluso lo hacía para poder responderles a las personas si él había hablado conmigo o siempre era así de extraño con todo el mundo. Nash era realmente raro, pero eso no le quitaba lo tensa que se volvía la atmósfera estando junto a él. Era un chico verdaderamente malo; ahuyentaba a todo aquel que intentara acercársele.

Todos creían que por ser mi compañero de banco tendría alguna clase de relación con él. De hecho, éramos sólo compañeros de banco, porque él ni me miraba. Yo, en cambio, no podía quitarle la mirada de encima. Había pasado por alto muchas cosas relevantes de algunas clases sólo por mirarlo a él, sólo por intentar saber qué era lo que se traía entre manos o qué era en lo que tanto pensaba. Le ofrecí mis apuntes de todo el mes anterior en el cual él no había estado presente, pero Nash me miró y luego volvió a lo suyo, ignorándome, como si yo no existiese para él. Nadie parecía existir para él. Y nuestra situación era eso: monosílabas, miradas frías, ignorarme todo el tiempo y Akashi-aléjate-de-mí-que-me-despeinas —bueno, eso no—.

Después de un mes sin obtener nada de su parte, decidí que era suficiente de la mía.

Nash Gold Jr. no existía para mí.

Nash Gold Jr. sólo era un idiota.

 

 

 

Aquel día, la clase de matemáticas pareció volverse más pesada y densa de lo acostumbrado. Nunca me había parecido de esa manera, pero el último mes no había querido tener nada que ver con esto. El profesor explicaba con ansias, esquematizaba gráficas de estadística, hablaba sobre ecuaciones diferenciales, pero yo ya sabía todo eso y no había manera de traerme de vuelta a la clase. Estaba más que absorto planificando los horarios de practica del equipo de baloncesto para esta semana…

Pero todo plan fue interrumpido cuando sentí una cálida mano sobre mi muslo. Di un leve respingo. Dirigí mi mirada hacia aquella zona y me sorprendí cuando encontré esa mano extendida, presionando un poco, acariciando. Sólo una persona podía estar haciendo esto, ya que no me sentaba con nadie más que con él. Y sí, claramente, Nash tenía su mano allí mismo, acariciando mi muslo.

Giré mi rostro violentamente hacia él, buscando su mirada, pero él miraba al profesor, ni siquiera era capaz de mirarme cuando se sintió capaz de ponerme una mano encima. No me estaba quejando, pero no podía entender cómo podía estar ocurriendo esto. Nash era realmente un asunto muy especial.

Él se movió sobre el asiento, acercándose más a mí, esta vez moviendo su mano hacia la cara interna de mi muslo. Separé mis piernas instintivamente. No pude evitar soltar un suspiro tembloroso y echarle un vistazo al profesor, ya que no me apetecía que me encontrara con la mano de Nash Gold Jr. entre mis piernas. De todos modos, yo no podía entender cómo su mano estaba allí, haciendo cosquillas con la punta de sus dedos, trazando círculos y haciéndome sentir escalofríos.

No hizo ninguna mueca cuando su mano alcanzó a rodear mi entrepierna por completo. Tragué saliva e intenté no deshacerme allí mismo, sintiendo cómo Nash me masajeaba con un perfecto toque. Me aferré al filo del pupitre con una mano cuando alcanzó la bragueta de mis pantalones y la quitó de su camino. Se dirigió automáticamente al interior de mis bóxers y me buscó con la punta de sus dedos, encontrándome ya lo suficientemente despierto como para humillarme. Me mordí el labio, pero no tuve mejor idea que extender mi brazo y alcanzar su bragueta con desesperación, deshaciéndome yo también de ella. La primera sonrisa de Nash, desde que había puesto el primer pie dentro de este maldito salón, llegó cuando escabullí mi mano dentro de sus bóxers y lo sostuve con fuerza, a modo de venganza.

Él sacó mi polla del interior de mis bóxers, liberándola de toda prenda para facilitar el trabajo de masturbarme, y yo hice exactamente lo mismo. Temblé cuando mi mano pareció pequeña al tomarlo desde su base. Oh, pero qué tipo me tocaba tener de compañero de banco. La mano de Nash se sentía hábil y excelente, tan experta, que juro que casi abandoné el asiento al desvanecerme de placer. Intenté no perder el control, pero la polla de Nash estaba caliente en mi mano.

Él no decía nada al respecto. Sólo soltaba algunos suspiros quedos de cuando en cuando y se mordía los labios con insistencia, detalle que no pude pasar por alto porque este sujeto me estaba asesinando a sangre fría. Tenía unos labios rosados como para morderlos hasta que se desintegraran, para qué mentir. Quería besar sus labios y también morderlos, y que él hiciera lo mismo con los míos. En ningún momento pude llegar a comprender cómo había sucedido todo esto, pero no podía negar que había sido una maravilla. No podía dejar de arquearme por cada oleada, me sentía inquieto y Nash no detenía su mano en ningún momento. Tiraba de mí, acariciaba la cabeza de mi pene con su pulgar y retomaba la carga por mi tronco. Así todo el maldito tiempo.

¿Cómo es que nadie nos había descubierto?

Porque Nash había escogido la mejor clase que se le ocurrió para hacerme una paja. El profesor de matemáticas literalmente arrastraba a sus alumnos a su clase, tiraba de ellos, los tenía de marionetas. Podía asegurar que, en la clase de matemáticas, todos participaban, todos tenían algo que decir. Pero Nash no tenía nada para decir. Él tenía su mano cerrada en torno a mi polla caliente y se mordía los labios con saña, embistiendo suavemente contra mi mano. Nada más. Esa era nuestra clase de matemáticas. Ambos nos estábamos haciendo una buena paja.

Yo fui el que terminó primero. Resguardé un gemido en un suspiro casi de dolor, corriéndome en hilos espesos de semen que cayeron sobre los dedos de Nash y algunos más sobre el pupitre y mis pantalones. No dejó de acariciarme, pero cerró los ojos y contrajo su rostro en una mueca de placer completamente pornográfica, hasta que sentí sus hilos espesos caer sobre mis dedos, también derramándose sobre sí mismo y sobre el pupitre. No pude evitar soltar una risita suave, disminuyendo la velocidad de mi mano cuando sentí que Nash ya no tenía nada más que aportar.

Nash acarició mi pene suavemente y yo no pude evitar morderme el labio. Tomé su muñeca, dispuesto a quitar su mano de allí antes de otro accidente, pero me volteé hacia él y noté que, por primera vez, Nash estaba mirándome. Su mirada era especial, esos ojos verdes tenían un brillo peculiar y sus labios tenían una forma extraña, como si estuviese reprimiendo una sonrisa burlona. Tragué saliva y fruncí el ceño.

Finalmente, quitó su mano de entre mis piernas. Me enderecé rápidamente en mi asiento y acomodé mi pene en el interior de mis bóxers, ajustando mis pantalones. Él hizo lo mismo, pero con una sola mano, la que no había utilizado para tocarme. Sus dedos fueron ágiles e hicieron todo el trabajo a la perfección. Hasta que hizo _eso_.

Acercó la mano que había utilizado para masturbarme a su boca y retiró un hilo de semen de todos los que habían quedado allí con su lengua, degustándome, provocando que me sonrojara violentamente y mi estómago diese un brinco de excitación. Nash acababa de probarme. Tragué saliva y sentí cómo un nudo se formaba en mi garganta. Simplemente retiré un paño que siempre llevaba conmigo y limpié los rastros de su semen, con las mejillas calientes y con Nash lamiéndose los labios. Bajé la mirada.

A él le había gustado. Eso me sentenciaba a mi final.

 

 

 

Escogí los baños del cuarto piso de la institución con tal de que nadie me encontrase. Necesitaba estar solo. La clase de matemáticas con la mano de Nash entre mis piernas pesaba sobre mis hombros.

Abrí el grifo y hundí mis manos bajo el agua helada. Me miré al espejo, parecía desesperado y turbado. Bañé en jabón mis manos y las sacudí debajo de la corriente de agua, pensando que así retiraría todo de él. Su semen ya se había ido, claro que sí, pero aún podía sentir lo grande que era contra mi mano, y me sentí desquiciado. Tallé mis manos hasta dejarlas rojizas, intentando así que el remordimiento de haber tocado a Nash se fuese de una vez.

Pero no fue así. Él seguía en mis manos. No. Seguía en mi cabeza. No quería que se fuese de allí, porque me encantaba. Desde que había llegado no había podido pensar en otra cosa que no fuese él. En sus manos grandes, en sus dedos largos, en esos labios deliciosos que él mordía con tanta insistencia que llegaba a dolerme a mí. Deseaba sentir cuán enorme podía ser dentro de mi boca o qué tan bien me podía besar…

Cerré el grifo y tomé del papel descartable para secar mis manos. Alcé la mirada hacia el espejo, y abrí los ojos cuando, a través de él, pude divisar a Nash. Se encontraba de pie en el umbral de la puerta, sólo eso. Dejé caer el papel y apenas tuve tiempo de voltearme hacia él antes de que me tomara del brazo y me arrastrara hacia la zona de los cubículos del baño de hombres. Abrí los ojos cuando me empujó al interior del más alejado, quedando casi apretujados cuando él cerró y bloqueó la puerta.

—¿Pero qué crees–? —comencé a preguntar, pero Nash me miró como si fuera a arrancarme la yugular si continuaba diciendo una sola palabra.

—Tengo permiso para hablar con mis padres por teléfono —explicó con rapidez. Fruncí el entrecejo—. Tenemos veinte minutos. Tal vez un poco más

Nash se adelantó hacia mí y me sentí fallecer cuando deshizo el nudo de mi corbata con rapidez y arrojó la prenda al suelo. Comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa, siendo ligero con sus dedos. Me adelanté hacia sus labios, para por fin sentir lo que era besar a Nash Gold, pero él me evadió, moviendo la cabeza. Por cada botón que él soltaba, yo intentaba alcanzar su boca, pero él no aceptaba mis labios. Terminó con los botones y procedió a deslizar ambas solapas de la prenda por mis brazos. Dejé caer la camisa y lo tomé de los laterales de su cuello con mis dos manos; volví a buscar sus labios, y una vez más, Nash me alejó de él y me miró seriamente.

—Sin besos —sentenció con una mirada asesina.

Lo observé con los ojos abiertos, pero él me interrumpió cuando se inclinó hacia mí y hundió su rostro en mi cuello. Cerré los ojos cuando él comenzó a besar aquella zona, e intenté imaginar que lo hacía en mis labios. Comenzó a morder y a lamer, y luego a succionar, robándome la respiración. Se detuvo reiteradas veces en distintos puntos, succionando mi piel durante varios segundos. No hubo rastro de piel que él no haya lamido y marcado, incluso mis hombros y mi clavícula obtuvieron sus marcas. Se alejó de mí y me observó fijamente.

—De rodillas —repuso Nash.

Él colocó sus manos sobre mis hombros desnudos y empujó hacia abajo, aunque mis piernas accedieron de forma inconsciente a caer sobre mis rodillas, precisamente delante de su entrepierna. Nash comenzó a desprender sus pantalones y yo sentí cómo el calor comenzaba a rodear nuestra atmósfera. Si, estaba a punto de comerme la polla de Nash Gold, otra cosa que calor no podía rodearme. Este tipo era simplemente lo más caliente que había conocido, y en cuestión de segundos, él se follaría mi boca y yo tocaría el cielo con mis propias manos.

Cuando descendió sus bóxers lo suficiente y se tomó de la base, me adelanté sin previo aviso, besando y rodeando apenas la cabeza de su pene con mis labios. La tenía delante de mí y en la puerta de entrada a mi boca, era más grande de lo que se había sentido en mi mano. Él liberó su polla y supe lo mucho que deseaba esto cuando él me tomó de la cabeza y empujó un poco, provocando que la mitad de su polla se adentrara en mi boca. Se sentía tan caliente y deseé tenerlo entero.

Nash se escurrió contra la pared del cubículo cuando comencé a succionar y a moverme con el ritmo marcado por su mano en mi cabeza, enredando mi lengua en la punta y volviendo a hundirla entre mis labios. Me ayudé con una de mis manos, tomándolo desde su base, mientras que con la otra me sostuve de su muslo. Los gemidos que soltaba Nash se basaban en pocas sílabas de  _«oh, chico»_ , que cada vez parecía aumentar en volumen y velocidad, se estaba deshaciendo por culpa de mi boca. Y no sucedió menos cuando empujé de un tirón hasta que golpeó mi garganta y mi rostro quedó hundido en el escaso vello de su ingle. Nash tiró de mi cabello y yo lo liberé con un estallido de mis labios. Estuve a punto de atragantarme, pero agradecí que Nash de repente tirara de mí.

Miré hacia su rostro. Por primera vez no estaba serio. Por primera vez veía cuán excitado estaba, y su rostro lo delataba. No podía controlar sus muecas cuando estaba excitado. Y Nash creció en mi boca, pude sentirlo. Enredé mi lengua alrededor de su punta sin dejar de mirarlo, haciendo que su polla golpeara contra mi boca entreabierta seguidas veces, sólo para provocarlo. Besé la punta con suavidad, permitiendo que danzara sobre mis labios. Estaba enamorado de esa polla. Él jadeó y rodó los ojos, empujándome hacia adelante para volver a recibirlo en mi boca. Nash se estaba desintegrando. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta aquí, pero estaba sacando lo peor de él, y eso era lo único que realmente me importaba.

Nash se mordió el labio y contó en voz alta. Cuando llegó a diez, tiró una vez más de mi cabello, pero esta vez con violencia, provocando que cayera sentado sobre el suelo. Ascendió sus pantalones y bóxers con una mirada seria. ¿Qué? ¿Ya habían pasado los veinte minutos?

Lo miré sin comprender. Pero Nash respondió todas mis preguntas cuando sacó una botella de lubricante mediana del bolsillo derecho de sus pantalones y del bolsillo izquierdo, una tira de más o menos, diez condones. Sabía que llegaría a esto. Él me había sentenciado al final. Nash no podía dejar ningún trabajo a medias porque era un chico malo. Pero al observar la tira de condones, negué con la cabeza.

—No quiero ningún condón —dije rápidamente. Nash me observó curioso y burlón a la vez, pero me coloqué de pie y lo encaré, mirándolo a los ojos—. Quiero que te corras dentro.

Sin duda alguna, a Nash se le deformaron esos perfectos labios al no poder reprimir la sonrisa complacida que me dedicó en aquel momento. Delante de sus narices, comencé a quitarme las restantes prendas, pero él me detuvo, tomándome del brazo cuando estuve a punto de quitarme por completo los pantalones.

Me empujó violentamente, obligándome a montarme de rodillas sobre la tapa del retrete, haciéndome gemir de dolor cuando me golpeé un poco. Me mordí el labio, porque sabía lo que me esperaba, Nash lo haría con sus dedos y esa era la peor tortura antes del momento decisivo. Pero no pude evitar gritar cuando sentí sus manos separando mis nalgas y su lengua recorriendo mi agujero. Oh Dios, me iba a correr, me estaba corriendo simplemente por eso.

Su lengua presionó en mi agujero y pareció hacer un movimiento en círculos mientras sentía su mano estrujando una de mis nalgas y con la otra las separaba. Nash respiró con fuerza y sentí cómo volvía a adentrar su lengua. Me aferré al filo del retrete y me arqueé un poco cuando sentí que escabullía un dedo bañado en lubricante al mismo tiempo que su lengua. Necesitaba, tenía la urgencia de ver a Nash mientras hacía eso porque creería que Dios estaba entre mis malditas nalgas.

Movió su dedo en círculos, estirando mi piel, abriéndose paso cada vez más. Gemí de dolor, porque el maldito no tenía demasiado cuidado, aunque no me esperaba más de Nash. Porque era un idiota.

Estrujó mi nalga con malicia, haciéndome chillar, al mismo tiempo que adentrada el segundo dedo y se trasladaba hasta una zona más peculiar mientras se encargaba de prepararme. Lamió con la punta de su lengua la línea que dividía a mis testículos. Crispé mis dedos a los costados del retrete y sin querer tiré de la cadena. Nash se rió contra mi agujero y condujo vibraciones por todo mi cuerpo. Besó mi entrada y luego presionó su lengua, alcanzando lo más lejos que le fue posible en mi interior.

—Oh Dios, por favor —supliqué en un hilo de voz. Me giré y alcancé a verlo por sobre mi hombro cuando él se alzó. Movió sus dedos en mi interior, una sonrisa maliciosa decorando sus labios, y yo cerré los ojos—. Sólo fóllame. Fóllame ahora mismo.

—¿No puedes esperar un poco más? Aún no termino con esto —convino Nash. Negué violentamente con la cabeza—. Bueno, niño, está bien, no desesperes.

—Sólo hazlo ya —insistí, con los dientes apretados.

Nash retiró sus dedos sin tener cuidado, robándome un gemido de dolor que fue completamente acallado cuando Nash rodeó mi frente con su mano y sentí que frotaba su erección, cubierta por sus prendas, contra mis nalgas. Escuché cómo apretaba la botella de lubricante para esparcirse sobre sí mismo, pero no pensé que lo haría contra mi agujero, a un instante antes de entrar. Ya no podría resistir un segundo más.

Para mi sorpresa, se alejó de mí. Se demoró unos segundos para quitarse la camisa y la corbata, para quedar tan sólo con sus pantalones desabrochados. Rápidamente me tomó del brazo y me obligó a voltearme. Me quedé embelesado observando su torso y el tatuaje en su brazo, deseando recorrer cada zona con mis propias manos para verificar que lo que estaba delante de mí era real. Nash no tenía ningún defecto en cuanto a lo físico. Después de todo, era un idiota, ese era su mayor defecto. O virtud, dependiendo por dónde se mirara.

Él dobló mis piernas y las separó sin ninguna clase de preámbulos. ¿Realmente me iba a follar sobre el retrete como a una prostituta? Sin embargo, la segunda parte de la pregunta me pareció absurda, porque esta era una increíble posición para sentir cómo me partían a la mitad. Porque ambos éramos hombres e íbamos a follar como hombres.

Mi garganta se desgarró en un grito entrecortado cuando Nash lo hizo de golpe, con lubricante, pero de un solo movimiento. La posición era excelente, porque Nash se recostó contra mi pecho, se sostuvo del filo del retrete y esperó a que me amoldara. Lágrimas traviesas se escaparon de mis ojos, pero el dolor poco a poco fue disminuyendo y él sólo aguardó en silencio. Su polla se sentía en llamas en mi interior, y era enorme. Estaba a dos pasos de alcanzar el clímax y no dudaba que Nash ya supiese en qué punto tocar para lograr que fuese instantáneo.

Finalmente, Nash se impulsó y me embistió por primera vez. Al ver que todo iba bien, comenzó a hacerlo con fuerza. Mis manos alcanzaron la altura de sus costillas cuando sentí que podía llegar a partirme a la mitad, quizás en diez mil piezas más, pero Nash fue excelente con cada estocada. Observé que para follar era serio también, o simplemente cerraba los ojos y notaba su nuez subir y bajar al tragar saliva. Pero no se demoró tanto en comenzar a morderse el labio inferior y a respirar sonoramente. Nash Gold Jr. estaba perdiendo el control de sus expresiones. No podría mantenerse serio durante toda su vida.

Su cuerpo se iba contrayendo por cada embestida, y ni hablar de mi cuerpo. Ya no sentía mis piernas, porque en realidad ya no sentía nada más. Por Dios, quería que él me besara sucio, pero se negaba a hacerlo y no entendía el por qué.

—Te gusta, ¿verdad? —preguntó Nash. En aquel preciso momento, logró alcanzar el límite, y deliré muchos colores, apretando mi entrada alrededor de su pene. Deslicé mis manos por su espalda desnuda y tiré de su piel, gimoteando sonoramente—. Oh, lo encontré. Aquí está. Hazlo de nuevo y yo lo haré también.

Me contraje alrededor de su polla. Nash sonrió, mordiéndose el labio inferior y cerrando sus ojos por un momento.

—Buen chico —alardeó.

Golpeó contra mi próstata con insistencia, sintiendo cómo ya mi pre-semen se escurría por mi polla. Temía que si continuaba haciendo eso obtendría el mejor orgasmo de mi vida. Y ciertamente, él siguió haciéndolo. Nash cubrió mis labios con una de sus manos cuando no pude retener los gritos de placer que emergían de mi garganta. Estallé directamente en su abdomen, bañando esa zona con hilos espesos de semen, también alcanzo mi barbilla y mis labios cuando Nash retiró su mano, pareciendo encantado con mi estallido. Cerré los ojos y no pude soportar que él siguiera golpeando mi próstata. Nash me sonrió y se dirigió hacia mis labios, quitando con lentitud el hilo de mi propio semen que había llegado hasta allí.

Ni siquiera fui capaz de moverme rápido y atrapar sus labios; estaba completamente entumecido por el clímax. Nash me degustó en su boca y al verme deseoso de tenerlo sobre mis labios, sonrió maliciosamente y escupió una buena cantidad de saliva dentro de mi boca. Oh, por Dios, este tipo era más que sucio, pero había saliva de Nash por toda mi boca, ¿eso contaba como un beso? Él rió ante mi reacción tan desconcertante. Simplemente me sostuvo de las piernas y continuó golpeando contra mi cuerpo.

Nash soltó una clase de gruñido y jadeo al mismo tiempo, hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello para morder mientras sentía cómo se derramaba en mi interior, caliente y húmedo. Sabía que en mi cuello iba a quedar un moretón enorme y de color morado, pero realmente no me importó, porque Nash Gold Jr. acababa de follarme.

Él soltó un suspiro y se enderezó, sosteniéndose de mis piernas para retirarse con cuidado de mi cuerpo. Pude sentir cómo un poco de su semen se escurría hacia afuera, pero no fue más relevante que ver cómo Nash se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas delante de mi cuerpo medio recostado y lamió desde mis testículos hasta la punta de mi polla para retirar los restos de mi semen que se habían derramado. Me dedicó una sonrisa traviesa y, boquiabierto y con una erección pronta por venir, lo contemplé desplomarse en el suelo, contra la pared del cubículo, alzando sus bóxers y pantalones. Nash cerró los ojos y recostó el dorso de su cabeza contra la pared.

Nos mantuvimos durante largos minutos de esa manera. Yo aún intentaba procesar la posición en la que había estado mientras me follaba.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —pregunté luego luego un prolongado silencio, finalmente uniendo mis piernas, sentándome con normalidad sobre el retrete. Nash abrió los ojos de repente y giró su rostro hacia mí—. Nunca antes había deseado a alguien, y que sucediera esto.

Él soltó una risilla que no supe identificar. Se colocó de pie con completa pereza y recogió su camisa, mientras me arrojaba el bulto de ropa que me pertenecía. También me coloqué de pie y comencé a colocarme cada prenda, mientras él se abotonaba la camisa. Me sentía pegajoso y mi cuerpo exclamaba por un baño relajante.

Ambos nos vestimos en silencio, con la diferencia de que yo lo hice más lento por no poder dejar de mirarlo. Estaba tan concentrado en crear el nudo de su corbata que era más apuesto de lo normal. Cuando él terminó, yo ya me había colocado los zapatos y estaba deslizando mi camisa por mis brazos. Solté un bufido y lo miré.

—¿Vas a besarme o tendré que soportarlo? —pregunté.

Nash me sonrió, esa leve inclinación de su boca que me volvía loco. Se acercó lentamente hacia mí, y esperé que sus labios llegasen a los míos, pero él me evadió y hundió su rostro en mi cuello, trazando con su lengua una línea húmeda hasta la piel alrededor de mi oreja. Resopló y mordisqueó suavemente mi lóbulo.

—Tendrás que soportarlo —rió.

Dejé caer mis hombros cuando él se alejó y le quitó el pestillo a la puerta del cubículo, para luego abrirla y desaparecer. Cerré los ojos y me dejé caer contra la pared, observando el panorama, dándome cuenta de que acababa de follar con un hombre que me había hecho la vida imposible en tan sólo un día. Todo había comenzado desde que llegó, pero realmente, apenas había comenzado.

No fue la última vez que Nash utilizó la excusa de hablar veinte minutos con sus padres para llevarme a los baños del cuarto piso. Después fueron treinta minutos, porque sus padres habían cambiado una vez más de ciudad y necesitaban más tiempo para comunicarse.

Sin embargo, Nash jamás me había besado.

Y yo jamás besé a Nash Gold Jr.

Porque es un idiota.

 

 

 

—Nash —lo llamé desde mi posición en su cama, enredado entre las sábanas. Él me miró por sobre su hombro, soltando el humo de su cigarrillo por sus labios. Su espalda ancha y perfectamente formada volvió a mi campo de visión cuando se volteó nuevamente—. ¿Por qué no quieres besarme?

—Porque soy un chico muy malo —respondió, y pude oír el dejo de una sonrisa en aquella respuesta. Chasqueé la lengua y me quité las sábanas de encima, gateando hacia él, rodeando sus hombros con mis brazos, recostándome contra su espalda. Mordí suavemente su oreja—. Quieres besarme, ¿verdad?

—Quiero que tú mismo lo hagas, pero si tengo que hacerlo yo mismo, no me cansaré hasta lograrlo —susurré contra su oreja. Le quité el cigarrillo con una de mis manos y con la otra presioné su cuerpo de vuelta a la cama. Magullé el cigarrillo contra el cenicero y me monté sobre su abdomen, sintiendo su polla rozar mis nalgas, pero ignoré eso y lo miré desde arriba—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me beses?

—Móntame —ordenó Nash. Alcé una ceja y él sonrió de lado—. Móntame, Seijuuro.

Solté un suspiro y me incliné hacia la mesa de noche para tomar el lubricante, pero Nash alejó mi mano de un golpe y me miró seriamente.

—Sin lubricante —indicó él. Sostuvo ambas manos entre las suyas—. En seco. Salta sobre mí y móntame. Anda. Cabalga sobre mi polla, pequeña zorra.

Él me soltó, pero rápidamente se inclinó hacia adelante, tomándome de las nalgas, separándolas. Jadeé por ello, pero me moví rápidamente y salté sobre él, presionándome contra su polla. Me sostuve de su estómago para comenzar a bajar, sintiendo cómo quemaba por dentro, cómo ya me había acostumbrado a hacerlo con lubricante. Con un gemido quedo, llegué a sentarme sobre él. Nash me tomó de las caderas y yo doblé mis piernas, quedando completamente expuesto. ¿Pequeña zorra? Él me había convertido en una pequeña zorra, su pequeña zorra.

—¿Sólo haces esto para besarme? Si que eres un tonto —me provocó. Para cerrarle la maldita boca, me moví sobre él, estrujando su polla en mi interior. Nash se arqueó—. Oh, hijo de puta…

—Bésame, Nash —ordené con los dientes apretados. Lo hice de nuevo, apretándolo con fuerza. Se le contrajo el rostro de placer y me miró con los ojos brillantes.

No me demoré ni un segundo más. Me moví rápidamente, tomándolo con fuerza del rostro, dejando caer mis labios sobre los suyos. Nash me correspondió al instante, hundiendo una de sus manos en mi cabello, sosteniéndome así mientras movía sus labios contra los míos. Con su otra mano, cambió los roles de la posición, postrándome contra el colchón. Me miró desde arriba fugazmente antes de volver a mi boca, presionando su lengua hasta mi campanilla, acomodando mis piernas debajo de su cuerpo, separándolas. Su pene golpeó dentro de mí, pero no me importó porque Nash Gold Jr. me estaba besando.

Estuvimos durante largos minutos con nuestras bocas unidas, mientras él movía sus caderas con lentitud para embestirme. Tiraba de mi cabello y su mano buscó desesperadamente mi polla entre nuestros cuerpos, masturbándome al ritmo de sus estocadas. Nash se corrió primero, y se separó de mis labios cuando exploté contra su mano. No se quitó de encima, me miró con seriedad desde arriba, mientras yo no podía dejar de jadear y sonreír.

—¿Contento? —preguntó, y parecía molesto. Asentí con la cabeza. Se retiró con cuidado de mi interior y se dejó caer junto a mí—. No esperes que suceda de nuevo. Sin besos, Seijuuro.

—¿Qué tienes en contra de besarme? —rodé los ojos y giré mi rostro para encontrar su perfecto perfil.

—Prefiero tener mi boca en lugares más interesantes —respondió con una sonrisa. Se giró hacia mí y la amplió más, mostrándome sus dientes—. No puedes decirme que no hago maravillas con mis labios en otros lugares.

—Eres un prepotente de mierda —solté malhumorado. Me coloqué de pie y tomé mis bóxers y pantalones de pijama. Me los coloqué rápidamente—. Iré a preparar el desayuno, aunque esta es tu casa y deberías hacerlo tú, pero eres un bueno para nada, así que voy a hacerlo yo.

Cuando pasé junto a él al pie de la cama, me tomó de la muñeca y tiró de mí hacía él. Lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus labios presionándose suavemente sobre los míos. Me robó la respiración durante los pocos segundos que duró el gesto. Él volvió a alejarme y me miró a los ojos.

—Los besos de buenos días y buenas noches son válidos —sonrió burlón, soltando mi muñeca. Lo miré estupefacto—. Muero de hambre. Sé una buena novia para Nash y hazle un delicioso desayuno.

—¿Eh? ¡¿Novia?! ¡Eso a ti no te apetece! ¡Y antes me has llamado pequeña zorra! —grité enderezándome.

—No, pero si eres tú, me apetece —repuso, y yo me sonrojé violentamente. Él se aclaró la garganta—. Y lo de zorra fue por lo caliente del momento.

—Idiota —mascullé y me di la vuelta—. Lo haré rápido, así que toma una ducha y baja deprisa.

Salí de la habitación y corrí escaleras abajo para comenzar a preparar el desayuno. En ningún momento mi estómago se tranquilizó, aún sentía sus labios sobre los míos e intentaba procesar la información de que finalmente había besado a Nash Gold. También la información de que aunque no lo pareciera, se comportaba como un novio perfecto… y aceptaba los besos de buenos días y buenas noches.

Nash era un idiota, pero él era todo mío.

 


End file.
